(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to position controlling devices for movable members and more particularly to a device adapted to control the movement and stop of the mirror body of a microscope for medical operations or the stage and the like of various kinds of microscope.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a microscope for medical operations or the like, it is desirable that the position on the X-and Y-coordinates of the mirror body can be easily detected by a simple detecting mechanism and the movement of the mirror body can be remote-controlled by a foot switch or the like. It is also desirable that the mirror body can automatically stop when it comes to both limit positions of its moving range and can be automatically brought to the center position of its moving range by the operation of a switch. It is further desirable that, in order to meet such desires, the mirror body position controlling device should be simple in the circuit formation and should make no misoperation with a noise.